degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-24712996-20140408200911
To expand on a great point Catie made (hope you don't mind!) I think it is highly possible that Miles is already aware of what happened to Cam and how Maya was terribly affected by it. Miles is a new student so obviously wasn't there when other students were coming to terms with what happened and when it was the main topic of conversation. It's something they don't like to speak of anymore because it brings up painful memories they would rather forget or they choose to privately deal with grief, however, the fact not one person has brought it up seems a little implausible to an extent. For example, we all saw how affected Dallas was by the passing of Cam and, while it is understandable he wouldn't share his feelings on the matter with just anyone, I would think at least one of the guys on the basketball team or those who interacted with Cam would at least mention him in the passing. Again, I get why they wouldn't, but it was only the other day my best friend and I were discussing the passing of a high school teacher of ours so when the pain is still that raw then I guess it would be understandable for at least someone to voice their grief. Secondly, wouldn't Chewy be aware of what happened with Cam and inform Miles of it since he was meant to be present at the time when the events unfolded? Yes, he was quite anti-social but I would be really suprised if he didn't know anything about it at all or how Maya was involved. Maya's outburst at the memorial would have probably spread around the school as well her name being mentioned when students discussed Cam so would Chewy really have no idea whatsoever? As we've seen he likes to know what is going on and is talkative, especially with his work with Degrassi TV which covers all news which affects student showing this, so wouldn't he know at all about Maya and Cam? Thirdly, even if Chewy didn't specifically mention Maya then wouldn't he have at least told Miles about someone killing themselves at his school even if Miles wasn't there? Again I'm going to use another example though I realise it's different from Winston and Miles, my friends and I all tell each other about all the stuff which happens at university whether it's about a cute guy or someone stealing our sugar or about gossip of people we know. If something that big happened then I would think many would share it with their best friend even if that friend lived far away. Winston not mentioning it at all, especially given his character, doesn't seem all that plausible. It would be really interesting if Miles already knows because it would show he waited for her to come to terms with it in her time and trust him enough to share it. He might only know bits of it or even all of it but seeing them both come to terms with it together would be intriguing.